Better Late Than Never
by Anna C. Weasley
Summary: "Nunca havia sentido tal sensação antes. A forma como ele a elogiou me acertara como uma bala de canhão. Queria que ele estivesse falando aquilo de mim, para mim, mas não. Será que ele estava apaixonado pela garota?"


**N/a:** Bom, eu sei que sou péssima com shortfics, mas valeu a tentativa né? Lily/Hugo sim! Eu sou uma fã assumidíssima ;) Tá bem água com açúcar essa fic, relevem porque não é meu costume fazer fics tão curtas :s

* * *

**No Regrets**

É a típica situação da vida de que só damos valor a algo quando perdemos. Ele sempre esteve ali, misturado ao meu grupo de amigos. Era o engraçado, o brincalhão, aquele que por pior que esteja o seu humor consegue te arrancar uma risada. Eu gostava dele, de sua companhia, mas não passava disso.

Chegou em um determinado momento em que eu o percebi mais próximo, querendo me conhecer mais a fundo, porém, eu me fechei com meu escudo. Não fazia por mal, mas pelo amor de Deus, ele era meu primo! Isso era o que mais me impedia de tomar qualquer atitude. Então o ruivo se afastou, voltando ao seu velho posto de amigo palhaço.

Eu não poderia reclamar, afinal não consegui o que queria? Entretanto, havia algo inquieto dentro de mim avisando que não estava certo. Teria eu desenvolvido algum tipo de afeto "especial" por Hugo Weasley? Essa era a única solução para eu pensar tanto no garoto mais alto que a maioria dos rapazes e sentir falta da atenção _extra_ que ele havia me dado por uns meses.

Mas então ele entrou no time de Quadribol. Eu não sabia que Hugo era tão bom artilheiro até ver sua atuação naquele jogo pouco antes do Natal. Caramba, donde ele havia tirado todo aquele talento?! Fiquei totalmente deslumbrada. Porém, parece que eu não fui a única.

Amanda Underwood era igualmente artilheira e ele pareceu notar aqueles olhos azuis incríveis dela. Passavam tempo demais juntos nos treinos pra ele não reparar.

Eu comia tranquilamente meu café da manhã naquele dia comum, aprestando vagamente atenção na conversa que Hugo e os outros estavam tendo.

– E você e a Amanda? – perguntou meu outro primo Louis de repente, sorrindo de forma maliciosa.

Hugo corou instantaneamente.

– Dessa vez você acertou em cheio, ela é a mais gata das grifinórias… - comentou Kyle Harris, um dos nossos amigos. - Apesar de que é tão novinha… Um veterano pegando uma quartanista! - os outros riram.

Para tudo. Como é?! Ele estava saindo com alguém? Na minha cabeça, ele era considerado quase que assexuado, nunca havia ouvido nenhum comentário sobre sua vida amorosa, e agora ele estava de rolo com uma das mais desejadas da escola? Até engasguei com o meu pão.

– Lily, você tá legal? – o ruivo arregalou os olhos, me acudindo.

Dei um sorrisinho sem graça, tentando disfarçar meu desgosto pelas novidades.

É, eu não estava nem um pouco feliz pelo meu amigo e primo. Se eu queria o melhor pra ele? É claro. Mas o meu lado egoísta praticamente me ordenava pra ir raspar aqueles cachos castanhos da cabeça daquela garota.

Droga, ela foi mais rápida que eu. Por que eu não assumi para mim mesma antes que estava gostando dele? Agora o ciúmes me corroía por dentro.

– Você tem agido estranho… O que é? – Hugo me perguntou, quando saímos sozinhos da Dedos de Mel em Hogsmeade. Ele carregava uma sacola entulhada de doces e guloseimas.

– Não é nada – menti, dando de ombros e roubando um pirulito de morango do seu pacote.

Ele começou a rir do nada.

– Que foi? – questionei o motivo da graça.

Balançou levemente a cabeça, viajando em seus pensamentos.

– Lembrei de algo engraçado que Mandy me disse.

Não aguentei e revirei os olhos.

– Você não cansa de falar da _Mandy_? – falei secamente. Não pareceu se importar nem um pouco com a minha grosseria.

– Ela é demais – eu via o sorriso abobado em seu rosto.

Nunca havia sentido tal sensação antes. A forma como ele a elogiou me acertara como uma bala de canhão. Queria que ele estivesse falando aquilo de mim, **para mim**, mas não. Será que ele estava apaixonado pela garota? Tudo aquilo que eu pensava e sentia só podia significar uma coisa: Eu amava pela primeira vez e isso não era nada fofo.

Comecei a observar seu rosto detalhadamente. As sardas iguais as minhas, o cabelo ruivo despenteado de sempre, os olhos cor de mel, a boca bem vermelha devido ao frio… Esta nunca me pareceu tão convidativa. Jamais senti tal vontade de beijar, abraçar, tocar alguém como naquele momento.

Numa súbita perda do meu bom senso, arranquei sua compra das mãos, fazendo com que todas as balas e gostosuras se espalhassem pela calçada. Hugo me olhou confuso e irritado, pronto para me bombardear com perguntas e reclamações. Não permiti que ele fizesse aquilo. Pondo-me na ponta dos pés, me estiquei ao máximo, envolvi seu pescoço com os braços e o puxei para baixo, forçando o encontro dos nossos lábios.

Foi só isso, um encostar de lábios, mas a minha satisfação por ter feito aquilo era imensa.

Quando o soltei, vi sua expressão. Em choque ele estava, rígido feito uma pedra. Eu ainda sentia um formigamento na boca, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse reprimir um sorriso teimoso de contentamento.

– Olha, eu sei que eu não tenho metade dos atrativos da Underwood, nem mesmo aquela habilidade no Quadribol. Sequer sou a mais esperta do nosso ano ou a de personalidade mais forte, mas… Você está me enlouquecendo! Tudo o que eu sei agora é que eu te quero! Você provavelmente não tem mais nenhuma intenção desse gênero comigo, só que eu precisava dizer. Talvez ria de mim, não estou nem aí… Sei que é meio patético. Eu só queria ter tido um tantinho de coragem para ter admitido antes. Por Merlin, eu te amo, Hugo Weasley!

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, o único som produzido era o da brisa gelada que batia contra nossas faces. O garoto olhou em volta, meio pensativo e devidamente, tenho que dizer.

– Uau, - ele iniciou. – que hora interessante pra se declarar – ergueu as sobrancelhas, agora me olhando.

– Antes tarde que nunca, não é?

Hugo acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ainda imerso em seus pensamentos.

– Acho que seria justo se eu pudesse avaliar a situação pra decidir. Me dê um instante…

Fiz uma careta.

– Você realmente vai pensar em mim? Quer dizer, está me considerando como opção?

Ele riu.

– Do jeito que você fala, parece até que estou fazendo caridade.

– Não achei que isso daria em alguma coisa. Estou esperando ter um ataque de consciência a qualquer instante, mas ainda não aconteceu… Espere mais alguns segundos, já vou me arrepender e me desfazer em desculpas. Daí você poderá fingir que isso nunca aconteceu e voltar pra sua namorada…

Passou-se cerca de um minuto e nada.

– Mas que droga, não fiquei arrependida! – exclamei. – Deve ser a primeira vez que faço algo espontâneo e não recuo… Hugo, o que você fez comigo?

– E-eu não sei! Mas não é tão ruim, é?

– Não… Na verdade, estou me sentindo ótima. Vamos, me dispense! A minha ficha precisa cair, eu tenho que ver o quão estúpida eu fui. Ande, parta meu coração!

– Eu não posso!

– E por quê?!

– Porque eu **_gosto_** de você. A Mandy é maravilhosa e também linda, mas… - o ruivo mexia as mãos como se pesasse suas alternativas nelas. Por fim, sorriu. – Mas ela não é você.

Naquele momento eu percebi. Oh Lily, você podia ter facilitado tanto as coisas se não temesse tanto o fato de serem primos. Se não tivesse medo de estragar a amizade. Se não receasse amá-lo daquela maneira.

– Wow, ainda estou meio zonzo! Vou falar com ela e acertar as coisas... Sem arrependimentos? – Hugo acariciou minha bochecha corada.

Sorri verdadeiramente, sentindo-me arrepiar com o seu toque.

– Nenhum.

Ainda bem que a coragem – ou a quase imprudência – apareceu naquele momento. Eu finalmente me permitiria amar, livre dos medos e das inseguranças.


End file.
